1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing of films and in particular to processing nonsilicon films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optoelectronics, photovoltaics, telecommunications, and LED industries have a need for a substrate technology that allows them to use a low-cost readily available substrate like Si as a mechanical support for a thin film of optoelectronic material on which to fabricate a device. Some obvious advantages are improved mechanical strength and superior thermal conductivity relative to a bulk optoelectronic material.
Group III-V semiconductor layered structures grown on bulk germanium substrates have been used in the prior art to create high efficiency triple-junction solar cells with efficiencies greater than 30%. However, these are prohibitively expensive for all but space applications, because the Ge substrate constitutes a large portion of this cost.
The optoelectronics, photovoltaics, telecommunications, and LED industries would benefit from adopting a substrate technology that allows them to use a low-cost readily available substrate like Si as a mechanical support for a thin film of optoelectronic nonsilicon material on which to fabricate a device. Some obvious advantages are improved mechanical strength and superior thermal conductivity relative to a bulk optoelectronic material.